Colors In A Faded Memory
by Curious Calamity
Summary: We change, mentally and physically.. So when Garnet shows Steven what she used to look like,(Reference, The Answer) what will the other gems think? One-shot drabble thing


_**A/n: Garnet should've shown Steven what she looked like in 'the answer' so out of that idea, I wrote this shitty one shot drabble thing.**_

 _ **Onwards!**_

 _"What was it, the answer?"_

 _"Love."_

Light filtered in through the boards of the barn, pooling around the two figures basking in its light.

"Can you show me what you looked like? Please Garnet?"

Garnet raised an eyebrow, her different colored eyes confused, but interested. "Why? You've heard the story. The minor details like that don't really matter.'"

"Please? You made it sound cool!" He sat up, a huge grin on his chubby face, "I want to see how much its changed!"

She pretended to think, putting a hand under her chin in the ever so standard thinking pose.

"Give me a reason why I should."

She was joking with him, but her face (and voice!) were as monotonous as ever.

Steven pouted, giving her puppy eyes. "Please Garnet! Its my birthday!"

She chuckled at his attempt to protest, before ruffling his brown hair, "I guess I can, for the little birthday boy."

"Hey! I'm not that small-"

She ignored his attempt at protest, backing away from the bed slightly. (He was smaller than her after all, and she just wanted to get it over with)

She closed all three of her eyes, concentrating.

And in a blinding flash of light. Garnet changed.

Her hair was two different colors, mainly blue, but a few splotches of red littered it.

Almost like cotton candy!

"Ohmigoshohmygoshohmygosh! You looked so cool!"

Garnet smiled slightly, looking down at herself.

"Well, I guess it is different from my normal look." She shuddered a tiny bit, "It does feel quite weird, though."

Steven got an idea, when he spotted Garnets wild hair. He grinned, before he jumped up from his bed, using the springs to launch himself into the air.

"Stevenbomb!" He yelled happily, jumping onto Garnets misshapen hair.

Instead of bouncing, like he usually did, he quickly slipped off her head, (hitting Garnet in the face in the process, she didnt even flinch) landing with a loud "smack" on the floor.

"Steven, are you alright?"

She crouched down, placing a hand on the stunned demigems back.

He groaned, holding a hand to his head. "Yup, that definitely didn't go as planned."

Garnet chuckled, knowing what he meant. "We got better at fusing over time, and I changed because of that."

Steven sat up at this time, rubbing his head. "So-"

"I heard a crash!" Heavy footsteps sounded as an all too familiar gem rushed into the home, a smaller purple one behind her tall figure.

"Oh! Hey Pearl! Its nothing I just-"

He stopped when Pearls gaze wandered to Garnet, before her jaw dropped.

"G-garnet! You-"

The fusion waved her off, "No, no. I was just showing Steven what I looked like before-"

"Ya! Since its my birthday!"

Amethyst smirked, walking over to the boy. "Well, Ste-man! Happy birthday!"

He grinned, letting the purple gem ruffle his hair.

Pearl looked hesitant, but quickly turned away from Garnet.

She smiled lightly, "Happy birthday, Steven."

Garnet couldn't help but notice how she didn't look Steven in the eyes.

Steven yawned, before hugging Pearl. "Thanks, Pearl!"

Amethyst looked at garnet, mouth watering.

"Is your hair actual cotton candy?!"

"Are you serious, Amethyst?" Garnet raised an eyebrow, an 'are you shitting me' look in her eyes. (All three of them!)

Amethyst rubbed her neck sheepishly, "Uh, no! Never mind!" She looked around quickly, trying to get off that topic. She couldn't find anything so she turned back to Garnet. "You do look pretty cool though...I wonder what it would've been like to live in the time of war instead-" She stopped when she caught Pearls glare. She rolled rolled eyes, flicking her hair over her eyes once more. "Or you know- whatever."

Steven yawned once more, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He was ever so oblivious to the conflict due to his exhaustion. Since it was 2 IN THE MORNING.

Garnet smiled, her face softening. "Let's finish this up later. Steven needs his rest."

Steven poured once more, "But, Garnet-"

"No buts. Up to bed."

Steven groaned, "Fineee."

He jumped back under the covers, closing his bright eyes.

Garnet closed her eyes, before a bright light enveloped the room.

She was back into her normal form, her hair poofy as always. (Much to Stevens delight, later on, of course)

"I suggest we all go back to our rooms."

Pearl nodded, though it looked like something was on her mind. "Okay."

Amethyst was already walking towards her room, while the soft snores of Steven echoed throughout the otherwise empty beach home.

Garnet caught Pearl glance at the Rose portrait on the wall, a longing look in her eyes.

 _..Oh_

 _So that's whats bothering her.._

"Pearl."

Pearl flinched, looking up her leader.

"Yes Garnet."

"You need to let go someday."

This seemed to spark some anger in Pearl

"B-but Garnet! You can't say that! She lead us for thousands of years! We-"

"But she's been gone for 14. Pearl, Stevens here now. We can remember Rose, but we can't ignore or blame Steven for her choice!" She lowered her voice, giving it a soft tone. "Did changing my appearance remind you? I'm sorry if it did, Steven wanted it and," she smiled lightly, thinking of the boy, "it is his birthday."

Pearl smiled too, though her face was still grim, "Yes. I suppose." She turned back to her room, glancing at the painting -and Steven- once more before entering the door, the image of waterfalls appeared.

Garnet could only sigh, before going back to her own room.

She looked up at the portrait once more,

 _Rose.. You wouldve been proud of him, I know it.._

With that, she opened the door and left the home.

The beach house was silent.

All except for a certain green gem.

"Wow."

Peridot sat against the doorframe of the bathroom, having heard everything.

She was surprised, she didn't think that the gems had such a story! The fusion, no less. And Rose Quartz..

She had never met the being. (having been made after the gem war) But, she knew Steven had a certain relation to her.

"So there's more too it then I thought.."

She slid back against the door, slowly going down until she was at the height to sit. She sat back against the bathroom door, knees tucked to her chest, chin on her knees. (Or -as she called them- motion connectors) She grabbed an all too familiar device, flipping the 'record' button to the tape.

"Log date, 7 1 2 2.. I've heard some.. Interesting things while listening to the conversing of the other.. Gems. I don't understand the -what Amethyst calls- emotions behind it.. But, maybe.. One day, I can understand them.. Even if I don't like it.. I want to understand.." She paused, sighing. "I want to know why this Earth is so important.. I want to know what's worth fighting for... This is Peridot, facet 5, out."

The recording ended.

 **A/n: I did this in 20 minutes. So I'm sorry if its bad... But I hope you like it?**

 **Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
